colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
NU'EST - Hello
Descripción *'Titulo:' 여보세요 (Hello)160px|right *'Artista:' NU'EST *'Single:' Hello *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 13-Febrero-2013 Vídeo thumb|center|400 px BaekHo, MinHyun, Ren, Aron, JR Romanización yeoboseyo babeun meogeotni eodiseo mwo haneunji geog jeongdoe nikka Tell me baby where you at yeoboseyo Call me baby I be there Wherever you are I be there yeoboseyo Pick up the phone girl Cuz I gotta be there chaga mag hineunji neujeul geonga bwa (geubhan mame) bae teorineun tto kkamppag hasyeotna bwa (naneun tto) waenji biga ol geot gatae gomineul hadaga (neoreul jom deo) ppalli bogo sipeun mame iljjig derilleo naga kkamjjag nollagetji nal bomyeon (johaha getji) giri eotgalliji anhge deo (dallyeoya getji) jeo meolli ni moseub boineunde wae nan jeonhwal georeo handaneun mari gyeolgugen yeoboseyo babeun meogeotni eodiseo mwol haneunji geog jeongdoe nikka yeoboseyo wae amu mal motani yeoboseyo (yeoboseyo) yeoboseyo (yeoboseyo) neol derilleo wasseo biga olkka bwa honja sseul sseurhi bit sogeul georeulkka bwa jib apiya niga boyeo nugurang itna bwa soljighi mal motaesseo geureom neol irheulkka bwa nado ara nae haengdong bigeobhae bigeob hada nollyeodo nan jeoldae mot ga deoneun ireon nae mam alkka neoneun nege ganeun giri naege wae jiog haeng gati neukkyeo jyeoya doeneun geonji igeon mari andwae ni oeroum dallae jungeon nande eoseo marhae jebal amu sai anirago wae nan andwae han beon haebwa amu marirado jigeum neo geogiseo mwohani jigeum neol meolliseo meonghani bara boneun naega neukkyeo jiji anhni hagopeun mareun da naeil hae mianhadan maldo naeil hae jakku eodil bwa balo yeogiga niga isseoya hal jarinde yeoboseyo babeun meogeotni eodiseo mwol haneunji geogjeongdoe nikka yeoboseyo wae amu mal motani yeoboseyo (yeoboseyo) yeoboseyo (yeoboseyo) neol bogo sipeosseo biga onikka (biga naeri nikka) neowa geoddeon georireul geodda bonikka (juggesseu nikka) jib apiya bogo sipeo neoneun aninga bwa (bogo sipeo) soljighi michi gesseo neo anim andoena bwa Baby I can’t let you go (babeun meogeotni) I only think about you girl What would I be without you girl (eodiseo mwo haneunji) Don’t tell me lies, Don’t say goodbye I just wanna let you know (wae amumal motani) I only think about you girl What would I be without you girl What would I be without you girl yeoboseyo Hangul 여보세요? 밥은 먹었니? 어디서 뭐 하는지? 걱정되니까 Tell me baby where you at 여보세요? Call me baby I be there Wherever you are I be there 여보세요? Pick up the phone girl Cause I gotta be there 차가 막히는지 늦을 건가 봐 (급한 맘에) 배터리는 또 깜빡 하셨나 봐 (나는 또) 왠지 비가 올 것 같애 고민을 하다가 (너를 좀 더) 빨리 보고 싶은 맘에 일찍 데릴러 나가 깜짝 놀라겠지 날 보면 (좋아하겠지) 길이 엇갈리지 않게 더 (달려야겠지) 저 멀리 니 모습 보이는데 왜 난 전활 걸어 한다는 말이 결국엔 여보세요? 밥은 먹었니? 어디서? 뭘 하는지? 걱정되니까 여보세요? 왜 아무 말 못하니? 여보세요? (여보세요?) 여보세요? (여보세요?) 널 데릴러 왔어 비가 올까 봐 혼자 쓸쓸히 빗속을 걸을까 봐 집 앞이야 니가 보여 누구랑 있나 봐 솔직히 말 못했어 그럼 널 잃을까 봐 나도 알아 내 행동 비겁해 비겁하다 놀려도 난 절대 못 가 더는 이런 내 맘 알까 너는 네게 가는 길이 내게 왜 지옥행 같이 느껴져야 되는건지 이건 말이 안돼 니 외로움 달래 준건 난데 어서 말해 제발 아무 사이 아니라고 왜 난 안돼 한 번 해봐 아무 말이라도 지금 너 거기서 뭐하니? 지금 널 멀리서 멍하니? 바라보는 내가 느껴지지 않니? 하고픈 말은 다 내일 해 미안하단 말도 내일 해 자꾸 어딜 봐 바로 여기가 니가 있어야 할 자린데 여보세요? 밥은 먹었니? 어디서? 뭘 하는지? 걱정되니까 여보세요? 왜 아무 말 못하니? 여보세요? (여보세요?) 여보세요? (여보세요?) 널 보고 싶었어 비가 오니까 (비가 내리니까) 너와 걷던 거리를 걷다 보니까 (죽겠으니까) 집 앞이야 보고 싶어 너는 아닌가 봐 (보고싶어) 솔직히 미치겠어 너 아님 안되나 봐 Baby I can’t let you go (밥은 먹었니?) I only think about you girl What would I be without you girl (어디서? 뭐 하는지?) Don’t tell me lies, Don’t say goodbye I just wanna let you know (왜 아무말 못하니?) I only think about you girl What would I be without you girl What would I be without you girl 여보세요? Español ¿Hola? ¿Ya comiste? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Estoy preocupado por ti. Nena, dime dónde estás. ¿Hola? Nena, llámame, allí estaré. Donde quiera que estés, allí estaré ¿Hola? Contesta el teléfono nena. Porque tengo que estar ahí. ¿Hay tráfico? Estás llegando tarde. (Debido a tu corazón impaciente) Supongo que no cargaste tu batería. (Pensé en algo más) Parecía que llovería. (Así que al final de un dilema), Salí antes para recogerte porque quería verte antes. Probablemente te sorprenderás cuando me veas. (Te gustará) Con el fin de no extrañarnos el uno al otro, (debería correr más rápido) Te veo desde lejos pero cuando te llamé, ¿por qué dije? ¿Hola? ¿Ya comiste? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Estoy preocupado por ti. Hola, ¿por qué no dices nada? ¿Hola? (¿Hola?) ¿Hola? (¿Hola?) Vine a recogerte en caso de que lloviera. En caso de que tuvieras que caminar sola en la lluvia. Estoy delante de tu casa, te veo. Supongo que estás con alguien. Pero en realidad, no podría decir esas cosas en caso de perderte. Yo también sé que mis acciones son cobardes. Incluso si te burlas de mí diciendo que soy un cobarde, no puedo dejarte. ¿Sabes cómo me siento? ¿Por qué mi camino hacia ti es como el camino hacia el infierno? Esto no tiene sentido. Soy el que te consoló en tu soledad. Date prisa y dime por favor, que no hay nada entre ustedes dos. ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? Por favor di algo. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí ahora mismo? Te estoy mirando fijamente desde lejos en este momento. ¿No puedes sentirme? Di las palabras que quieres decir mañana. Dime que lo sientes mañana. ¿A dónde sigues mirando? Este es el lugar en el que debes estar. ¿Hola? ¿Ya comiste? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Estoy preocupado por ti. Hola, ¿por qué no dices nada? ¿Hola? (¿Hola?) ¿Hola? (¿Hola?) Quiero verte porque esta lloviendo. (Porque está lloviendo) Porque estoy caminando en la calle que caminé contigo. (Porque siento que muero) Estoy en frente de tu casa, te extraño pero supongo que tú no. (Te extraño) Honestamente, me estoy volviendo loco. Supongo que no puedo seguir si no eres tú. Nena, no puedo dejarte ir. (¿Ya comiste?) Solo pienso en ti nena ¿Qué sería sin ti nena? (¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo?) No me digas mentiras, no digas adiós. Sólo quiero hacerte saber, (¿Por qué no dices nada?) que sólo pienso en ti nena. ¿Qué sería sin ti nena? ¿Qué sería sin ti nena? ¿Hola? Datos Categoría:NU'EST